


Rev My Engine

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Knows Nothing About Motorcycles, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Motorcycle Sex, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “One more guess. One more or we get back on this bike and drive all the way home, angel,” Izzy said, her tone just threatening enough to have Clary’s fingers digging into her sides.“B-because…” A moan interrupted her words as Izzy’s tongue traced the vee of her shirt, licking a stripe from the center of her chest to the tip of her chin. Izzy tugged on Clary’s hair to gather her attention and Clary cursed. “Because you don’t want anyone to catch us,” she whispered.“Catch us what, Clarissa? Hmm?”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Rev My Engine

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kat's fault and [Aria's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair) fault.
> 
> OH MY LANTA, [MORGAN](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/) MADE ME THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOODBOARD OF THIS FIC FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND I AM A MESS AL;SDKJFLAK;SJDFLKAJSD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

“If I’d known you would’ve looked so hot on a bike, I would’ve helped you get your license sooner,” Izzy yelled over the revving of the motorcycle engine. Clary parked it and turned to Izzy, pulling the helmet slowly off her head. Just like in the movies, Clary’s fiery hair fell perfectly below her shoulders as she shook it out, the brightest smile Izzy had ever seen on her face. 

“You gonna stand there staring, or are you gonna go on a celebratory ride with me, Isabelle?” Clary raised her eyebrows suggestively and Izzy gaped at her before a smirk covered her lips. 

“Clarissa Fairchild, I love this side of you,” Izzy said as she sauntered over, pulling her leather jacket over her shoulders and grabbing the extra helmet from Clary’s outstretched hand. 

“Good thing for you, I have a lot of sides you’re going to love,” Clary flirted. She pressed a solid but chaste kiss to Izzy’s lips before hauling the bike back upright. “Hop on, angel.” And who was Izzy to say no? 

The ride was fast and had Izzy’s heart racing with every expert turn Clary made as they wound up the mountains. Izzy’s arms tightened around Clary’s petite waist and they leaned into each other, laughter and shouted conversation rumbling through the air. Izzy could smell the jasmine and citrus wafting from the small bit of hair peeking out from underneath Clary’s helmet. 

“Where are you taking me?” Izzy yelled, leaning back just enough to try to figure out where her girlfriend was taking her. She let herself take in the scenery before snuggling closer to Clary as another bout of laughter left Clary’s lips. She shook her head as she sped up, Izzy shouting in surprise at the acceleration. 

“Can’t you let me surprise you for once?” Clary asked. Izzy pressed her palm against Clary’s stomach, holding her even closer before letting her chin rest on Clary’s shoulder. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt this happy, but then again, Clary always made her feel that way. 

The sun had started to set as they pulled into an overlook with the most breathtaking view Izzy had ever seen. Clary turned back toward Izzy once she parked, letting the engine rumble underneath them. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Clary asked as she tugged at Izzy’s hand, urging her to hop off her seat. Izzy complied readily and Clary used her foot to push out the kickstand, letting the bike lean against it. 

“I want to be sappy and say that no view is more beautiful than you, but I don’t want to fluster you too much to drive us home,” Izzy teased as she pulled off her helmet and then Clary’s. She wasn’t going to sit there without seeing the two most gorgeous views in the world. Clary was blushing underneath the helmet, just as Izzy had guessed she was, and Clary swatted at her playfully. 

“You’re such a flirt, Isabelle Lightwood.” Clary pouted and grabbed at Izzy’s waist, turning her so they could watch the sunset together. She eased back into Clary, her arms resting against the ones that wrapped around her. She loved being like this with Clary, taking in a beautiful sunset with her girlfriend’s warmth pressed against her back, the feeling on the motorcycle thrumming underneath them. 

As much as the sunset captured her attention, the small vibration of the engine that seemed to ricochet through Clary and into Izzy had her anything but focused. She leaned her head back onto Clary’s shoulder, her fingertips grazing against goosebump covered arms. She let out a breath as her fingers encircled Clary’s wrists, pulling them apart so she could more easily turn around. Clary let out a small gasp as if reading Izzy’s mind and she hoped the smirk on her lips showed Clary exactly what was on her mind. 

“How long have we been sitting here, baby?” Izzy asked, her eyes darting up and down the deserted road, her hands lacing behind Clary’s neck, entangling in her soft hair. 

Clary shook her head. “T-ten minutes? Maybe… Why?” Izzy cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing the simple change in her face would answer the question. Clary bit down on her bottom lip as her hands gripped the leather jacket hanging at Izzy’s sides. 

Izzy tightened her grip in Clary’s hair and pulled her head back roughly, her neck exposed, pulse beating rapidly against her pale skin. “I’ll give you two guesses,” Izzy said, her breath whispering against Clary’s neck. She dragged her tongue along Clary’s collarbone, sucked at her pulse quickly, and finished licking a line up to her lips. Clary tried to lean forward to press their lips together, a whine resounding when Izzy pulled at her hair again. “First guess?” 

“I, uh--” Clary’s hips jutted forward, but Izzy wasn’t having any of it. She pressed Clary up against the bike, knowing the vibrations would drive Clary as insane as they were driving her. “If we were to-- to-- fall,” Clary breathed out as if trying to control herself, “off of the cliff. No one would--” Izzy bit down on the skin underneath her jaw, a dark red mark forming almost immediately at the intensity of it. Clary’s gasps were like music to Izzy’s ears. 

“One more guess. One more or we get back on this bike and drive  _ all _ the way home, angel,” Izzy said, her tone just threatening enough to have Clary’s fingers digging into her sides. 

“B-because…” A moan interrupted her words as Izzy’s tongue traced the vee of her shirt, licking a stripe from the center of her chest to the tip of her chin. Izzy tugged on Clary’s hair to gather her attention and Clary cursed. “Because you don’t want anyone to catch us,” she whispered. 

“Catch us what, Clarissa? Hmm?” Izzy moved one hand to Clary’s neck, thumbing her pulse before trailing a finger down the stripe of saliva left from her tongue. She dipped her finger into the cup of Clay’s bra, brushing against her hardened nipple quickly before pulling it away. 

“Isabelle, please,” Clary begged, her palms moving to press against Izzy’s back to pull her even closer, a silent plea for more. “Fuck me before anyone can catch us.” That was enough for Izzy to break, pulling Clary’s lips to hers and finally devouring her mouth. She bit at Clary’s lips, prying them apart with her tongue until hers hit Clary’s. She could practically taste the desperation, the need that both of them had. 

“Good girl,” Izzy breathed into them before moving her lips down the column of Clary’s throat. Her head dropped back as Izzy nipped and sucked, leaving as many marks as she could to show the world precisely who Clary belonged to. Clary let out a breathless giggle at Izzy’s words and thrust her hips forward as if begging for Izzy to move faster. Izzy knew exactly how she felt. 

She dropped to her knees and raked her fingernails along Clary’s thighs before reaching for the waistband of her leggings. She pulled both barriers down, not wasting any time with finesse as Clary spread her feet as wide as she could with the fabric constricting her ankles. Izzy glanced up at her and saw her eyeing the road over her shoulders. Izzy clicked her tongue to pull her eyes back, needing to be Clary’s only focus. 

“Eyes on me, princess. Let me see you when I make you come,” Izzy demanded. Clary’s chin dropped, her eyes boring into Izzy’s as she threaded her fingers through Izzy’s dark hair to push it back from her face. The action was so gentle that Izzy had to shake her head back into focus as she saw the eagerness in Clary’s eyes. 

“Izzy…” Clary pleaded, an almost commanding tone that had Izzy’s heart skipping a beat. She surged forward, her mouth like a magnet to Clary as she sucked her clit between her lips, finally tasting the sweetness she loved so much. Her hands gripped at Clary’s thighs, fingers leaving bruises on her delicate skin as her tongue swirled around Clary’s center. 

She could feel how wet Clary was, feel what she couldn’t taste dripping down her chin as she used two fingers to tease at her hole. Clary whined, whimpered, holding in the noises that Izzy so desperately wanted to hear. She wanted to pull them from Clary’s lips and knew just how to do it. She pushed two fingers inside of Clary’s warmth, easing them in and holding them there as she traced lazy circles around Clary’s clit. 

“Move, please, baby, please,” Clary begged in a breathless whisper. She pushed her hips forward, searching for more of Izzy’s long fingers but quickly moved them back like she wanted the engine’s vibrations even more. Izzy crooked her fingers, rubbing the spot she knew Clary was waiting for and reached a hand up to cup her breast in her hand. She squeezed, pinching Clary’s nipple through the thick fabric of her bra and Clary moaned at the small contact.

Her fingers pumped rapidly, her tongue curling around Clary’s most sensitive spot when her lips weren’t wrapped around it, sucking it into her mouth. She grazed her teeth against the nub, just hard enough to send a surge of pleasure through Clary’s entire body. Clary seemed uncaring of the cars that may have passed, the people that would only see a lone woman with her head thrown back in bliss. She moaned loudly, one hand bracing on the seat of the bike, the other pressing Izzy’s face as close as it could. 

Izzy moaned against her clit as she felt Clary tensing around her fingers, adding a third to put even more pressure on her spot, her fingers coated in Clary’s wetness as it dripped down her palm. If she couldn’t feel how close Clary was, she would have heard it in the way her broken moans echoed off the mountains, the way her gasps and pants caught in the throat with each passing second. 

Izzy knew her girlfriend was as close as she could be and couldn’t stop the smile that formed as she moved the hand on Clary’s thigh. She reached up slowly, gripping the accelerator on the handlebar, and revved the motorcycle just as Clary reached her peak. 

Clary’s moans were barely drowned out by the sound of the engine, her sobs wracking through her as her body shook with her release. Clary’s muscles clamped down on her fingers, but that didn’t stop her from continuing her ministrations inside of Clary, from licking her clit until it pulsed on the tip of her tongue. Izzy could feel Clary’s thighs trembling, her hand shaking from where it pressed against the back of her head. 

The small tug at her hair told her Clary had enough and she pulled away slowly, sliding her fingers out and inspecting them. She looked around as she leaned back against her heels, shrugging before licking each finger clean, her eyes never straying from Clary’s that were full of hunger. 

“Get up here,” Clary demanded, grabbing the collar of Izzy’s jacket and hauling her to stand, connecting their mouths in a messy, wet kiss. Izzy knew that Clary loved tasting herself on Izzy’s mouth; it was something both girls shared whenever they had time together. There was something so intimate about letting their tongues swirl lazily around each other, sharing every last drop with the other.

When Clary finally pulled away, Izzy was somehow more dazed than her, eyes clouded with need as her hands gripped at Clary’s jacket. “Good?” She asked, even though she clearly knew the answer. Clary rolled her eyes and reached to the handlebars, revving the engine and raising an eyebrow. 

“That was clever. Think you can ride this the same way I just rode your fingers?” Clary challenged, pushing away from the bike and gesturing toward the seat. Izzy was never one to say no to a challenge. She tossed her leg over, sitting as far back on the seat as she could to leave Clary enough room to sit in front of her. Clary fixed herself up, pulling her leggings back up and stretching, taking her sweet time as Izzy grew more desperate. 

Izzy whined as she ground down on the leather seat, thankful she only had the thin layer of her leggings in between the vibrations and her clit. Clary watched her, tilting her head and crossing her arms across her chest with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“God, you look so pretty like that, baby,” Clary noted as she licked her lips, chewing on the bottom one as she eyed Izzy’s movements. Izzy nodded quickly, her hips thrusting even more rapidly against the seat now that she had Clary’s attention. “Slow down for me, angel. I don’t want this to be over just yet.” Izzy was surprised by the whine that escaped her lips as Clary slid into the seat in front of her. She stroked Izzy’s hair out of her face and cupped her jaw with both hands, Izzy’s heart pounding at the sweetness of the gesture. 

“Touch me, please?” Izzy begged, the movements of her hips not nearly enough for her. Clary shook her head and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her nose before swiping her tongue on the seam of Izzy’s lips. Izzy opened her mouth, her tongue begging for connection, but Clary pulled back, shaking her head. 

“Keep going, princess. Let’s see how far you can get with just this,” Clary said, her voice soft, almost awed. Izzy whimpered as she leaned forward, spreading her legs and grinding down harder against the hard seat. She pressed her forehead into Clary’s chest, biting down on her breast to contain her moans. Clary gasped at the sharp pain but kept her hands to herself as she leaned against the center of the handlebars. 

Izzy sobbed as Clary’s fingers tapped on the accelerator, not making a move to rev the engine even though Izzy needed it, yearned for it. Clary used her other hand to stroke Izzy’s hair, whispering sweet nothings of how beautiful she looked, how desperate she sounded, how  _ broken _ Clary could make her. 

“ _ Please _ !” Izzy shouted, gripping onto Clary wherever she could to ground herself, to make it easier for her hips to gyrate against the seat. Clary breathed out what might have been a laugh but before Izzy could glare up at her, the engine revved sending intense vibrations straight into Izzy’s clit. She cried out, her nails digging into Clary’s thighs, her hips jutting faster against the leather. 

When the tremors disappeared, Izzy felt like she could cry. She glanced up at Clary, pleading for help, for release, for  _ anything _ as her stomach heated, her spine tingling with the start of her orgasm. Clary took pity, as she always did, thrumming the engine again and this time, dipping her hand into Izzy’s leggings and swiping at her clit the best she could with the angle. 

It was enough, one touch from Clary was always enough, and Izzy collapsed forward, biting down on Clary’s thigh to muffle her cries. Her legs shook, her breath catching in her lungs as pleasure coursed through her. Clary’s finger dipped into her wetness before gliding back to her clit, circling it with meticulous motions as her other hand smoothed down Izzy’s back, scratching lightly just how she knew Izzy liked it. 

“So good, so beautiful like this, angel. Can I have another? Please?” Clary begged as she pulled Izzy up, leaning her back against the seat as her hand slid out of her leggings. It didn’t go far as she tugged at the waistband, pushing Izzy’s knees apart. Izzy grasped onto the metal surrounding the back tire, barely able to keep her head up as Clary licked her lips and leaned forward. Her lips surrounded Izzy’s clit as one finger pushed inside of her, expertly finding Izzy’s already sensitive spot. 

“Clary, I can’t--” Clary pulled her mouth away, her hot breath ghosting over Izzy’s skin and coercing another moan from her lips. Her eyes were pleading as they stared up at Izzy, begging her to let her keep tasting, to make Izzy feel even better than she did at that moment. 

“You can, please, princess, I know you can. One more for me, okay?” Izzy made a broken sound as she nodded and Clary dove back in. Her tongue flicked Izzy’s clit slowly as if savoring the way it pulsed before it joined her finger inside of Izzy’s hole. “Taste so good, baby,” Clary whispered as she went back to sucking gently on Izzy’s nub. She was so sensitive, her body convulsing with every over-stimulation of her most delicate spots, but Clary’s mouth was so hot and the now two fingers inside of her felt so good, she couldn’t ask Clary to stop. 

It was like a tidal wave washed through Izzy’s body and her mind went blank, her breath rushing out of her as a guttural scream erupted from her mouth. She felt Clary’s breath against her, heaving out and when she tilted her head up, she saw Clary’s free hand dipped into the waistband of her own leggings. Izzy watched closely as Clary came again, her tongue flattening against Izzy’s clit as her taste pushed Clary over the edge. 

Izzy felt like a puddle; like she could slide off the bike and wash away down the mountain and she wouldn’t care less. Clary kept her balanced, her hands moving to brace on either side of Izzy’s hips to keep her from falling as Izzy composed herself enough to lean fully up. Their lips connected, as they always did, and they kissed slowly, reveling in the bliss they both had felt as the sun finished setting behind them. 

Clary let out a laugh after Izzy had pulled her leggings back on when a lone car drove up the road, slowing to see the last bit of sunset peaking through the mountain tops. Izzy joined her, stifling her giggles in Clary’s shoulder before biting down on her neck and sucking one last mark into her skin. Clary pouted, but the joy in her eyes showed Izzy she was anything but upset. 

“Remind me to thank Jace for helping you get your motorcycle license,” Izzy said as she brushed Clary’s messy hair from her face and placing a soft kiss to her nose. 

“I bet he’ll want to hear all about our first ride,” Clary teased, pecking Izzy on the cheek before settling her helmet on her head. Izzy laughed as they situated themselves for the ride back to their home. When Clary revved the engine, Izzy squeezed her waist a little tighter. 

“Tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
